falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
International People's Red Army
The International People's Red Army, commonly known as the International Army, the Comintern Army, the People's Army or simply the Red Army is the unified offenisve and defensive military force and armed wing of the New Comintern Pact. An army of volunteers from various post-war nations and factions, the New Comintern Pact has an army from a post-war international scale and posses a force comprised of soldiers motivated by the cause of international revolution and world liberation believing that the post-war world is a gold opportunity for the establishment of world communism or a world socialist republic. As a result of this, the IPRA is made up of highly motivated soldiers that are both well-equipped and highly motivated soldiers who will put everything on the line in the name of world revolution and global liberation. Comintern forces come from all over the post-war North American wasteland as well as volunteers from overseas, most notably the Far Eastern Republic and Communist Party of Japan. Organization Command Structure The International People's Red Army has a complicated structure with its entire officer corps and its high command being connected to the Presidium of the International United Front, the ruling political body of the New Comintern Pact. Soldiers of the IPRA are trained to become professional soldiers to defend the revolution and spread it if need be, but much of its training is political re-education. Military units have two leading commanders, a field commander that leads the troops and the head comissar, the leading political officer that monitors the political views and activities of its troops and maintains the morale of its troops and the belief of the revolution. The Comintern Officer Corps and High Command are connected to the leading body administrating the entire army, the Central Commission of Military Affairs. The Central Commission oversees the deployment, mobilization and conduct of the IPRA and has officers monitor their activities and sends these reports back to the Presidium and Central Committee. These reports maintain the ruling party's grip on the military and to prevent a potential mutiny or coups in the future. Recruitment and Training Recruitment for the Red Army is carried out by the Comintern's member states who's recruitment laws vary upon each nation and allied factions. The legal age of enlistment is generally from ages 18-29 with citizens over the age of 30 being allowed to enlist in the reserves along with soldiers who finished their regular service, but want to remain in the army whose ages vary upon person. Such laws are legal by the Comintern government and nation-state members while military faction members are more loose with enlistment and are willing to enlist and even conscript children into their ranks. Such soldiers are typically organized into partisan units. Regular soldiers are taken to standard military training camps and go through seven weeks of training during wartime and 13 weeks during peacetime. Training for the IPRA is seperated into two forms, standard training and political training. Standard training is for engaging in conventional combat and are trained on the same level of pre-war soldiers of the Canadian and American armies. Soldiers that are trained to be partisans are trained in the art of guerilla warfare and are typically given eight weeks of training during both peace and war. The second form of military training is ideological education where recruits and soldiers listen to political lectures and are educated in the ideology of the United International Worker's Front, the ruling communist party of the New Comintern Pact. This ensures the party's control over the military and the loyalty of its soldiers to the cause of world revolution. Political officers and commissars are assigned to military units and hold the same level of command to their non-political counterparts. Foreign Volunteer Units Due to its internationalist nature of its ideology of the New Comintern Pact, many volunteers from foreign countries both inside and outside of post-war Canada have traveled to the Comintern member states to volunteer and enlist in the ranks of the Red Army. These volunteers are organized into individual volunteer battalions and regiments with their own seperate commanders, banners and even uniforms that vary depending on where they come from. Each volunteer unit is overseen by a political commissar and officer from the Comintern, but volunteers can be trained to become political officers and members of the Army Security Bureau, the main army intelligence agency. *'California Volunteer Regiments:' Entire regiments comprised of volunteers from the New California Republic who traveled to and enlisted in the Comintern's ranks. At least half of the volunteers are regular NCR civilians, but many are veterans from the NCR Defense Force and have increased the quality of the regiment. Many of the volunteers are from states, territories or nations that are NCR protectorates as well. By 2284, the regiments stand at a total of 7,428 personnel. *'Far East Volunteer Divisions:' A total of three infantry divisions comprised of volunteers from the post-war China and Japan and the Far Eastern Republic. The divisions have their own officers and commanders and even have their own unique badges and uniforms along with their own banners as well. These divisions also speak their own languages along with English and stand at a total of 17,848 personnel. *'New England Volunteer Brigades:' Soldiers that are volunteers from the Commonwealth and other post-war states in New England. They're volunteers from the region who traveled to the Comintern's territories due to their higher living standards, industrialization and belief in their cause of revolution. There's four seperate brigades and stand at 12,348 total personnel. *'European People's Brigades:' Volunteer brigades comprised of Canadians of European descent or settlers, merchants and immigrants from Europe either as descendants from pre-war European refugees or post-war Europeans who left Europe for Canada. Organized into seperate brigades with three specifically and even one regiment. The organization stands at 14,748 total personnel strong. Symbols and Banners The banners of the Comintern's Red Army which vary upon symbols and colors depending on their respective regiments and divisions. The most common color is red due to its commonality with left-wing politics and revolution. Red stars, hammer and cycles and other symbols associated with communism and socialism are also showcased on the various banners that the army has. Red Army Flag.png|Common banner of the Red Army ground forces. Communist Partisan Banner.png|Variant of the common banner of the Red Army ground forces. Communist Party of Canada flag.png|Flag of the ground units of the Alberta Front. Novorussia War Flag.png|Flag of the ground forces of the Northwestern Front. Communist Canada Flag.png|Flag of the New Canadian Volunteer Brigades. Sino-Soviet Military Flag.png|Flag of the Far Eastern Volunteer Divisions. Branches Ground Forces The Red Army Ground Forces is the largest branch of the IPRA and is one of the largest armies in post-war Canada. Soldiers of the Red Army come from the various member states and factions of the Comintern and are trained on the same level as pre-war soldiers. While initially starting out with a handful of various civilain rifles, they found new stockpiles from abandoned bunkers and caches delivered from China and eventually managed to create weapons of their own during the period of industrial revival. The Red Army itself is well armed and trained despite using more cheaper weapons than their Cascadian counterparts and have been the Cascadian Army's greatest threats since the Legion. Air Force The Red Army Air Force possess a formidable fleet of aircraft that, despite being smaller than the army, is one of the strongest in post-war North America. It possess a fleet of surviving pre-war aircraft used by the Canadian and United States Air Forces, mainly VB-02 Vertibirds and handfuls of jets that survived the Great War both Canadian and American. During the period of industrialization, many pre-war jets and civilian aircraft were restored to working order as well as antiquated aircraft such as re-activated musuem pieces and later post-war versions of them with upgraded armor, engines, and weapons. Like the Cascadian Air Force, the Red Army Air Force uses civilian aircraft converted into military craft with machine guns, rockets and other weapons and are primarily defensive, but can also serve in offensive roles and the Comintern possesses more offensive aircraft than Cascadia. The Comintern also has the ability to repair damaged Vertibirds from spair parts and can even make new Vertibirds, though only in limited numbers. Navy The Comintern possesses limited naval capabilities due to the geographical location of where its member states are situated at, but its navy still remains a formidable threat. Most of the major vessels are pre-war cruisers and civilian ships converted for military usage and both types are constructed with the ability to travel through cold waters and fight defensively during the winter so Comintern territories are still protected by pirates or enemy fleets. The rivers in Comintern territory are patrolled by the Red Navy with surviving military patrol craft or surviving pre-war civilian speedboats, barges, fishing boats and police patrol boats as well. Many Canadian ships found in Comintern territories have been restored to working order and integrated into the Red Navy. Equipment Small Arms Heavy/Crew-Service Weapon *Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun -standard heavy machine gun *Vickers Machine gun- antique heavy machine guns, few in service, mostly on older vehicles. *Rheinmetall AG minigun - minigun, special issue, mostly vehicle or boat mounted *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser- special issue, rare. Mostly on vehicle or ship mounts. *Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle-standard anti-tank launcher *FGM-198 anti-tank missile launcher- dual purpose anti-tank and anti-air missile, issued to specialist operators. *L16 mortar- 81mm mortar *Oerliken 20mm cannon- Light AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *Bofors 40mm cannon- Medium AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *Ordnance QF 25 Pounder:- antiquated heavy artillery piece mostly for ceremonial or reserve purposes. *L118 105mm light howitzer- primary weapon of the artillery branch, only five in service *76mm Oto Melera gun- naval gun mounted on pre-war warships, no longer in service Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former US and Canadian military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 100 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. *'Assorted makeshift vehicles:' Various civilian vehicles converted into military usage such as buses used for transporting troops and supplies and various trucks turned into armored vehicles such as half-tracks. Over 200 in inventory. Tanks and APCs *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 35 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50-100 in inventory as of 2290 *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 150 in inventory *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 48 in inventory *'MC12 Stryker:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, 85 in inventory *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 80 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with a Cascadian standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, Ram Tanks, a Tiger, two T-34s, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caesar's Legion *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannons. Many are modified into self-propelled guns with light or medium cannons and many are designated as "mobile artillery". Aircraft Naval Vessels Category:Groups Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries